Changes in Life
by Blue-Dreamz
Summary: Hermione one day wakes up to a whole new self, everything about her looks different, is there something that her parents are keeping from her?


Changes in Life  
  
(Hermiones POV)  
  
It seems like it was just yesterday since I have been to hogwarts, no, it was two months ago. But it still doesn't matter. I have changed a little over the summer, OK, not a little, but a lot, I have drastically changed, now I'm not talking about those silly makeovers that Lavender and Parvati are talking about. What I mean is that one night I was alright and the next morning I look in the mirror, there is someone else standing in front staring back at me. Well guess what I did, I screamed, and I mean it, I screamed to the top of my lungs. That seemed to have woken up my parents, because the barged into my room in less then a minute, and gasped at the sight of me. And not the story truly begins.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
(In the kitchen) "Hermione dear, please sit down and don't ask or talk till we finish saying what we have to say," said both of her parents.  
  
"We couldn't really have kept this from you any longer, but we had to keep it from you for your own good, and safety, because at the time you were born the dark lord was looking for new followers, or as you call them, death eaters, and we were his target, so we decided to give up the magic world, and disguise ourselves as muggles till the time comes when the dark lords downfall" said her mother.  
  
"We didn't have a choice but to change our names, our real names are really, Rebecca Vladimir, and Richard Vladimir, the most purest of all purebloods, and the most feared of all in the wizarding world honey," said her dad.  
  
(Hermiones POV)  
  
I can't believe it; anyways I let all the information to sink into my head. Im a pureblood all this time, I can't believe it. Now that is not something you learn everyday, but now I can have revenge on Malfoy for all those years of mocking and ill treating, now I can rub it all back into his face. Lets see what the so-called ALL MIGHTY SLYTHERIN KING) can say about this! Hah!  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"Hermione darling, are you all right?" said her mom.  
  
"There is still much to tell you, as you can see, your appearance has changed, so I will explain to you, Now when you were born, we feared that the Dark Lord would be searching for you so that he could changed you to his side, so we cast a powerful spell on you to hide your appearance, now that the spell is over, this is your permanent appearance, also as you have noticed that your eye color has also changed. Its not chameleon eyes, though it would look like it but in a while you will tell the difference, the difference is that when you are confused it turns blue, silver when you are with your true love, and golden when you are brave, your natural color is aqua, you only have four colors, while if you had chameleon eyes it would have all the colors in the rainbow" said her mom.  
  
" Hermione, you should have some hidden powers yet to find out, so please alert us when you receive your first power." Said her dad.  
  
(Hermiones POV)  
  
All I did was blink and nod here and there, I get it now, so I told them I understand and let them continue.  
  
(Normal Pov)  
  
" Now we have to pack up because we are moving back to the Vladimir Manor tomorrow since the dark lord is gone." Said her dad.  
  
" I understand daddy and I will accept the fact of who I am, even though I'm not used to it, I will try to cope with the idea, so please let me get used to this, I am glad you finally told me the truth." Said Hermione.  
  
(Hermiones Pov)  
  
As I embraced them for a hug, I felt relieved, so I decided to go shopping and get some new clothes, and be more daring.  
  
Thank you for reading, I hope I did all right, my other story has a screwed up dialogue, so im going to change it. I think this is a better story, since its my second, please review or flame, but I really think it's a good story, I want to know if you have any suggestions on the next chapter, thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much g2g baibai! C u in da next ch. Blue-Dreamz 


End file.
